RX Queen
by Max Rasgar
Summary: Emma has a mental pause for appreciation that stars the version of the Queen that she saw when she fell in Zelena's time portal. Leather pants and the aura of command by the sizzle of a fireball, sarcasm and a merciless smile. Her majesty was the seductive dark side of desire. [S6 AU/deleted scene from 'Dedicated Follower Of Fashion']


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that appear in this story. This is strictly non for profit.

A/N: For those of you who read 'Dedicated Follower Of Fashion' thank you again. So as a treat this is the deleted scene from Chapter 14 of 'DFoF' extended for your pleasure. Or what happened in Q's penthouse bedroom in detail. In the final battle known as editing I felt this had no place in the story I had told. In other words explicit smut lurks ahead so go forth at your own risk.

* * *

 **}=={{:}}=={ RX Queen }=={{:}}=={**

* * *

The first time go round was pretty standard but only in the sense of well thought out touches equals orgasm. And there's absolutely not a thing wrong with that equation. But for Emma it had been years since she'd had consensual sex with someone she genuinely wanted and Emma wanted Q. There was just something about knowing that the woman picked her last name, even hidden in Español, that was the last element Emma needed before she willingly gave into her feelings.

And now even in her sweaty and wet between the thighs state Emma can't help but revisit one small question she didn't have the guts to ask; she has been celibate but what about Q? Emma frowns for a second but then shakes it off because who cares about before? So to take her mind off such a stupid query Emma decides that her stamina sucks to a degree although she has been rubbing herself off and whatnot regularly in the absence of a more intimate type of contact from another person.

"Where oh where has your mind wondered?" Q's deep breathy words dances warmth across Emma's highly sensitized nipple and she gasps in response. "I hope you're not too tired already. Hmm, I'm still highly interested in giving you my undivided attention."

Emma groans and she would clench her thighs together if she could but currently there's a certain Queen resting between them. Emma closes her eyes because that warm tickle down low and inside of her is signifying she's getting wetter. The Queen leans down and runs the tip of her tongue around Emma's nipple and the action causes a deep ache to break out all over again. Emma blinks and raises her arms and then gently buries her hands in Q's hair to encourage her to use that talented tongue of her's more.

The Queen smiles and draws her hand down between Emma's breasts as her tongue traces across smooth pale flesh until it finds the more erect and rosy-pink pebbled type. The Queen is far from sated; she's waited for this experience with Emma for quite some time. Never mind that the Queen already knows she will never be able to get enough of her favorite Swan. The body beneath her shudders and every time Emma moves she spreads more of her slick lust on Q's stomach. The Queen loves feeling it but she can tell in some small way that Emma is embarrassed about it.

"You can tell me anything. Since everything that happens between us stays with us. This is no one's business but ours." The Queen said before leaving one more flick of her tongue against Emma's excited nipple and then pulling away. Emma groans and the Queen looks up to meet darkened sea-green eyes. "I'm not going to get mad or toss you out of my bed or life. Please, talk to me."

Emma has a mental pause for appreciation that stars the version of the Queen she saw back when she fell in Zelena's time portal. Leather pants and the aura of command by the sizzle of a fireball, sarcasm and a merciless smile. Oh God, her majesty is the seductive dark side of desire. Pleasure, pain and lust. Those three thoughts didn't mean anything before the portal but that's changed. Emma tries not to waste too much of her time thinking about that portion of her life that she lived under a dark love spell courtesy of that scourge of an asshole pirate.

Just thinking about the years that he took from her and everything else. Emma shakes off her morose thoughts of a pathetic excuse for a man that she would like to see thrown back in Hell where he belongs. Only now in Emma's estimation it would be cool to see him tied to a chair as an endless stream of beautiful, unattainable women lined up in front of him. But instead of the women fawning over him each one would be carrying the biggest dictionary in existence and in turn each of the women would drop the heavy ass book on his crotch over and over again.

"I...uh, was thinking that I haven't done anything for you." Emma swallows and her throat feels so dry. The next thought Emma has is straight to the best way to smother her thirst; by putting her mouth on the Queen. "And I uh, was remembering how you looked when I saw you in the Enchanted Forest. The way you wore those leather pants."

A faint growl erupts out of the Queen. Of all the things Emma could want this is the most surprising. And the past isn't so painful for Q that she wouldn't be interested in giving Emma a taste of what she so curiously wants. This has nothing to do with a past that is tied to another life. An old life that is far behind.

"Anything else?" The Queen said with an arched eyebrow before she shifts around until she's resting back on her knees in Emma's lap which is a wonderful place to be. "No judgement. I promise."

Emma blushes and exhales loudly, "Earlier in the bar...the shirt you were wearing under your vest. You...shit why am I even considering telling you this?"

The Queen doesn't have to guess what Emma is alluding to. Regina had a particular way she wore her shirts on occasion depending on her mood.

"It's okay you can say it."

Emma bites down on her lower lip and tries to keep eye contact with Q because the woman's breasts are fucking awesome and Emma hasn't got to touch them much or put her mouth on them a whole lot either.

"Alright." Emma rolls her eyes and then presses her hands to her face for a moment before dropping them to the bed with a restless thud. "Regina wore those damn button up shirts of her's outright suggestive most days. They were always too damn tight and that fucking third button always looked like it was going to snap with one wrong move. It was like a free all girls peep show sometimes."

The Queen chuckles, "And you liked what you saw I take it?"

"Hell yes I did!" Emma said with a frown in spite of the too sexy view in her lap. Emma's naked with a naked woman and said naked woman sitting on her lap is making her hornier by the minute all over again. "What else was I supposed to...you know? I'm only human, dammit."

The Queen smiles and then with a gesture she disappears off Emma's lap in a thick cloud of her signature purple smoke. Emma is really going to have to get used to being around magic again or more specifically a certain Queen who makes using magic a kind of foreplay. Emma sighs and sits up in the bed and runs both hands through her hair which doesn't do a thing to tone down the sex hair that she's got going on.

"Are you aware that nearly all of the adult shops in Vegas stay open twenty-four hours a day, Em-ma?" The Queen said as she steps out of her walk-in closet and back into the dim light in the bedroom to stand at the foot of the bed. Emma's mouth gapes open at the sight that she's having trouble taking in. Emma can't decide where to start because it's better than skin-tight leather pants. "I purchased this at 'The Black Room' which is also the place where I bought my costume for my show that you said you enjoyed looking at earlier. I'm sure you can figure out why I was drawn that particular establishment?"

A strapless black leather corset, tall heels and nothing else. Oh God Emma feels like her ticket is in the process of being punched and she's on her way to shuffling off the good ole' mortal coil. What a way to go too. Q's fantastic boobs are spilling out over the top of the corset and Emma can see her nipples and that's fine because Emma wants to see her nipples. And there's nothing covering the downstairs which is smooth and Emma really needs to explore that area already. Emma likes that Q is as groomed as she is since a mouth full of pubes isn't the ideal garnish on that type of fine dining.

"B-because black is your color?" Emma's voice cracks along with her sudden case of intense dry mouth. Emma blushes while she has a fleeting thought that all of the moisture in her body has been redirected to down below. "Wow."

The Queen grins, "Correct. Though I know you weren't told that personally. It was made public knowledge given the situation but it is one of the few things that Regina and I always agreed on."

Emma finally closes her mouth and clears her throat, "Yeah, so...would you please come here so I can give you whatever you want?"

"Hmm, whatever I want you say?"

"Yeah."

"And what happens if I tell you that I would like to take you from behind with my fingers this time?"

"Shit."

The Queen chuckles and it's the really low and dirty kind, "And perhaps after that I could ride your clever fingers again until I come all over your hand?"

"Good God." Emma is about roughly seven heartbeats away from tearing the fancy black silk sheet off her body and then reaching for Q to pull the other woman down on top of her. "I mean yeah, we can do all that and more."

The Queen has been waiting a long time for Emma Swan in more ways than one. And thus far Emma has for the most part been shy and that was to be expected on many different levels. There is no doubt in Q's mind that Emma hasn't been with anyone since the imbecile who should be strung up by his ugly meat. But that vulgar two hundred plus year old pirate aside it's also apparent that Emma hasn't been with a woman in quite some time which is perfectly fine with Q. Emma is attracted to her, respects her, clearly loves her and that's more than enough.

"More?" The Queen said as she slowly moves around the bed with calculated steps. The stiletto heels leave divots in the plush carpet. "And how much more are you offering?"

Emma is going to faint at some point or maybe she should just start touching herself in front of Q? Everything with Q is different than with any other person Emma has ever been with and they've only done it once so far. Emma inhales sharply as her eyes wonder down the leather-encased waist to what lies below and she sees an all too obvious shine to the Q's intimate folds. Emma's breath catches and right then and there Emma decides to be proactive. Emma quickly flings the silk sheet off her naked, overheated body then gets up on her knees and crawls closer to Q.

The first thing Emma notices beyond the feel of the smooth silk sheets under her hands and knees is the center panel of the corset has a fine floral lace design and adorning the sides are five silver chains. Emma thinks those chains are grab and hold on for dear life worthy. Emma has seen the back of corsets before so she is willing to bet that it has laces up the back for minor adjustments. The front of the corset has four silver clasps that Emma is going for eventually. Not that Q's tight leather seduction is hiding much. Emma stops on the edge of the mattress and rises up on her knees and up close Emma sees that with every rapid, short breath the Queen's breasts are on the verge of spilling out.

"Everything."

Emma's words are breathy and Q groans as she leans forward at the same time Emma does. Their lips meet over and over again as hot exhales filter through the opening and the slick muscles that is their tongues touch and then caress over one another. Emma moves backwards and in a premediated fashion Q steps out of her heels and moves with Emma onto the bed which is thoroughly disheveled. The duvet went completely off the side of the bed earlier and now it's nothing more than a heap on the floor. The top sheet is just as worse for wear; twisted and wrung along with the pillows that aren't on the floor.

Emma breaks the kiss and makes eye contact with Q before she turns around to face the headboard of the bed. The thrill of this has nothing to do with letting someone take you from behind. For Emma the excitement is all to do with Q being the one doing it. Emma coyly glances over her shoulder as Q moves up behind her. Emma tosses her hair over to one side and she catches the smile on Q's faintly red-tinted lips before Q starts placing wet open-mouth kisses on Emma's shoulder.

Emma whimpers at each small kiss but then another more wanton sound slips out as Q gently tugs Emma's head back further by her hair. Q's questing, stirring kisses to her neck makes Emma begin to drip down her thighs. Then just as Emma was getting lost in the feeling of Q's lip scar adding an extra something to her pulse point, Emma ends up moaning again and louder as she feels Q's nimble fingers running along her inner thigh through the fresh wetness her body keeps producing.

"My-my, what have we here?" The Queen said in low tones as her fingers linger and then trace in Emma's arousal for her. Q lets loose a shaky breath and hesitates for a moment before her fingers move closer to the wet heat that's waiting. "You feel so ready. But I wonder if you can handle me?"

Emma considers Q's voice to be the sexiest on the planet and the things it does to Emma that are downright sinister, "Don't tease me. Go inside. I want you. God, it's not like I haven't been fucking myself every so often."

Q grins as she takes Emma's earlobe in between her teeth and gives it a faint nibble before letting it go. Q hasn't been inside Emma yet. Touched her yes. Tasted Emma's essence off her fingers yes. Q wants Emma to feel more of everything Q has to offer.

"Well then I'll not waste another second, Em-ma."

Emma moans and spreads her legs wider as Q's fingers circle her weeping and trembling opening. Emma rocks her hips backwards and Q's fingertips slip through her folds. The Queen smiles as Emma's hips mimic her want and without further ceremony she slides two fingers into Emma's saturated opening. Emma cries out from sheer joy and slowly the in's and out's find that primal rhythm and with little effort Emma starts moving her hips in a way that can only be described as trying to draw Q in deeper inside.

Q moans against the skin of Emma's neck as she drives her fingers inside Emma. The feeling of being encased inside is familiar as touching herself in such a way but at the same time its also more. Q grins as she moves her other hand around Emma's hips, her stomach and then Q's fills her hand with Emma's breast as it responds to not just her touch but the motion of their movement. In Q's mind she imagines Emma riding her eventually so she can witness Emma's breasts moving along with each thrust. The wet smacking sound gets louder between Emma's thighs.

Emma moans and grabs ahold of the padded headboard in front of her with both hands. The Queen sees this and moves her hand off Emma's breast and then runs it along Emma's arm until she reaches Emma's hand. Emma takes hold of Q's hand and laces their fingers together. Emma moans louder with the now anchored heavy pumps. Emma's knuckles turn white from the delicious strain while her biceps show even more definition as she writhes along with Q. Matching Q's thrusts with some of her own as Q's fingers stretch, fill and urge her closer.

The Queen wants Emma again and again. Badly. Emma's loud declarations are in sync with Q's searching rhythm. And she's still inside of Emma making her feel everything and then at the very end it will be beyond even that. Q is as close to Emma as she can get and with each new pulsing clench of Emma's walls combined with wetting Q feels on her fingers is almost enough to make her cum without being touched. Emma is so responsive, vocal and for now Q could convince herself that there's nothing she could do wrong.

Emma works her hips back into Q's and God even the sensation of those little sliver clasps on the corset digging into Emma's back is sexy. But not as sexy of it were Q's hard nipples instead. Emma wants to cum, to fill Q's hand with all she's got. Emma appreciates how much Q is giving her; holding onto her as she prepares to unravel, but both of Q's hands are busy and Emma needs one last thing to give them both what they want.

Emma takes one hand off the headboard and brings it between her legs. Emma's nub is aching for attention while the muscles in her thighs are faintly burning from the glorious strain. Emma doesn't have to search for moisture before she starts her pass; the wet squelching noise coming from between her legs would be embarrassing if it didn't sound so fucking hot now. Emma closes her eyes as she makes direct contact and shit she's never felt it this hard before.

"Rub yourself for me." The Queen panted in a low moan and Emma complies. Of course Q would know that's what Emma would need to get there at this point. "I-I wish I could see you doing it. Touching yourself." Q starts thrusting a little harder and Emma tightens more around Q's fingers. "I would do it for you." Q changes the angle of her fingers and finds that spongy patch inside. Emma moans loudly and rubs herself harder. "But I have my hands full. Wonderfully so. Cum for me, Em-ma."

Emma's strangled, carnal moan overtakes the other sounds in the room while she cums in Q's hand. Their joined hands clench together where they're joined on the headboard. Q is close too but she can stand to wait until Emma's shudders fade. Q runs her lips over Emma's thrumming pulse point and as Emma's hold relaxes on her finger she gently withdraws them. Then it's with an urgency Q puts those wet-hot fingers in her mouth and sucks off Emma's taste. Q quietly groans as the flavor colors her palette. Emma flops down on the bed with a growing smile and Q lies down beside her.

The time that lapses during the intervals so far are short and as soon as Emma gets her third wind she goes straight for the silver clasps on the front of the corset one by one and removes the constrictive yet sinful garment. Emma takes a moment to appreciate how Q's breasts jiggle now that they're free. Emma licks her lips and blindly tosses the corset and then quickly leans down and places her mouth on Q's freshly revealed nipples. Q tastes so good her mouth and she hasn't gotten to taste all of Q yet. It's been a while since Emma did some mouth to south on a lady.

The Queen chuckles darkly as Emma's lips move from one of her nipples to the other. Q closes her eyes and luxuriates in the feeling of Emma's hot mouth mapping out her body and then that eager mouth gradually moves lower and lower. For moment Q feels Emma's breath and tongue linger just below her bellybutton. The anticipation is there but then Emma's tongue firmly swipes through Q's folds opening her wider and Q moans as her hips lurch up off the bed. Emma does it again; the firm muscle of her tongue pushes perfectly.

"Ah! Emma!" The Queen grips the bedsheets as Emma's tongue presses inside her enough to taste her directly. "Ah! Get back up here...and lay down for me?"

Emma reluctantly withdraws her tongue from a furnace of wet heat but then she gives Q one last lick before she happily obliges. As Emma lays down Q straddles her and sits down in her lap and Emma sits up and starts kissing along Q's collarbones. Q lets out panting breaths as Emma's hands trail over Q's back until they eventually glide down to squeeze that fantastic ass as Emma's lips cover Q's in a feverish kiss. The tradeoffs feel as endless as the skin Emma's hands roam on. Emma moans into the deepest kiss yet while her hands continue to grasp and hold Q's ass.

The Queen cradles Emma's face in her hands as their kisses deepens to the point of no breath. Q opens her eyes as she moves her mouth off Emma's lips. Q shifts away a bit and looks over Emma's flushed face and then Emma's eyelids flutter open and those enchanting sea-green eyes are now a deeper shade of lurid. A small protest appears to be blossoming on Emma's lips for the pause but Q only smirks at Emma while she drags her hands down Emma's chest until pale, firm breasts are filling the palms of Q's hands.

Emma bites down on her lower lip to keep quiet as Q touches her in a way only another woman can. Emma smirks and moves her hands off Q's ass to run her hands along Q's trembling thighs. Then in a fit of mischief Emma surges her hips up into Q's and the act smears some of Q's leaking essence on Emma's mound. Emma groans and does it again and Q responds but on the fourth or maybe fifth thrust Emma groans in dismay because Q stops doing those wonderful things to her breasts. And then just as quickly Emma finds herself suddenly being pushed to lie flat on her back.

The Queen exhales sharply, "Give me your hand."

Once again Emma complies and as Q sinks down onto two of Emma's fingers Emma moans at the feeling of being sheathed in such snug, melting need. Q wastes no time in starting to move up and down and back and forth; claiming Emma over and over again. Emma watches with rapt awe at the woman on top of her; how she moves, always looking for what she wants. So after a few more thrusts and another finger Emma moves her hand that's satisfying Q in a certain way so that her thumb will rub Q in the right spot every time she comes down.

The Queen is experiencing pure bliss. She's been rocking on Emma's fingers for a while now; fighting off her urge to cum, just so she can feel Emma inside her longer. Emma moans louder and with her as the wet sounds get louder along with the sounds they both are making together. The bed doesn't add to the sexual din with each movement but the wet clicking rhythm gets louder every time Q's thighs smack against Emma's. Q moans lowly and drops down until her chest is resting against Emma's.

"I-I like you on top of me."

The Queen smiles and kisses along Emma's shoulder, "And why is that?"

Emma grins and moves her free hand down to Q's ass again to encourage a faster, harder pace and then Emma squeezes. Q's nipples get harder and they rub Emma's perfectly. Q stutters out a groan in Emma's name as her hands slide up from Emma's face until they busy themselves in long blonde hair. Q's hips begin to move at an erratic pace and Emma curls her fingers and Q lets out a deep moan before her lips find Emma's once more. But Q can't hold the kiss for long; her body wants to let go, she can't stay on the edge forever. Q loves that Emma talks to her.

Emma's lips move off her's and track over Q's neck and jawline, "I like seeing you. When you're on top you can just do whatever you like. And I like everything you do."

The Queen groans and her hips start a jerking rhythm that's beyond her control and Emma's hips quickly mirror the action. Q shifts her thigh that's between Emma's closer and the fresh smear of wetness makes Q's hips jerk harder against Emma's flexing fingers inside of her.

"Fuck!" Emma shouts out at Q's action and for a second Emma briefly wonders how in the hell she's capable of being this loud. But then even with that low coiling sensation in Emma's body pulling tight enough to snap Emma at least Emma didn't call out 'Regina' because that would probably get her thrown out of the window, maybe. Q moves even faster and Emma is going to lose her shit again. Right now. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

The Queen goes still as her body clamps down on the fingers moving inside her. Q lets out a low moan as she tugs Emma's lower lip between her's. Emma squeezes her eyes shut as Q's thigh collides just right between her legs and holds. Q breathes deeply and then smiles; she expected Emma even in the throes of passion to call out her name but she didn't and Q's not mad. It's still very early in whatever stage they've just entered into in their relationship that has been years in the making. In Q's mind she flips through the past as though it were now merely images frozen within the pages of a book.

But Q still has no interest in dwelling in old memories so she concentrates on what she has presently while she lies on top of Emma's heaving chest. Q listens to Emma's heart thundering away while Emma's fingers are still buried inside of her. Q doesn't want to move. Doesn't want to end the connection. But after three orgasms any more is too much for the first time and this has been one hell of a first for the Queen. Emma grunts underneath her and Q laughs as she does the last thing she wants in this moment and that's lifting up off Emma's fingers.

 **}={{:}}={ END }={{:}}={**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Ringfinger" by Nine Inch Nails & "Nightlight" by Silversun Pickups**

 **Last Words:** **Thank you one more time to the few of you out there who have given me a chance to tell you a story.**


End file.
